


[PODFIC] Not Pets

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Misuse of Harmony Orbs, Noodle Dragons, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, drabble-ish, non-binary Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Kappa77's Summary:"Genji and Hanzo claim their dragons aren't pets.No one else believes it, not after they've seen Soba, Udon, and Ramen outside of battle."





	[PODFIC] Not Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Pets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433208) by [kappa77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77). 

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [kappa77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77)<3

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eWchkGfo9jYiGcTQHLjq_S0cJ5a7OVUc)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/188292217302/not-pets-by-kappa77-author-blog-kappa776)

**Author's Note:**

> This was October's mini-podfic request!
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and other miscellaneous recordings <3


End file.
